World of Unlight
by WendyAiko0630
Summary: Wendy was a normal human playing game Unlight, suddenly a light come and sucked Wendy into the world of Unlight.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Hiya! Well... I really need a Wendy X Evarist Fanfic! No, it should be Wendy X Evarist AND Wendy X Izac! No maybe all! XD So now let's start the story: World of Unlight!

Not forgetting disclaimer this time! This is also for my sequel!: I DON'T OWN UNLIGHT AND CHARACTER EVARIST, IZAC, OR ANYONE FROM UNLIGHT! IT BELONGS TO A JAPANESE OPERATION STUDIO TECHWAY! AND WENDYAIKO MY AVATAR IS THE ONLY THING I OWN HERE!

Chapter 1: Unknown Light

Summary: Wendy was a normal human playing game Unlight, suddenly a light come and sucked Wendy into the world of Unlight.

The fine sky has pierce thur the clouds, Izac was outside just standing in front of Evarist house while Evarist just came out. "Yo Eva, need a smooth walk to the palace?", "Nah, let's go, or we will be late for work..." Evarist and Izac walked into woods. Just then that Wendy was sucked into the game, she fell on the ground, not wondering around as some thing was growling behind her, a blue like big dragon with yellow eyes.

"So Eva-", "Help me.!" as Izac was about to say, Wendy shouted out as the monster started to attack her, making her slamming onto a big tree, blood coming out of her mouth, that she didn't notice her appearance has changed into a doll with long red hair and big green eyes with the starter outfit and a white ribbon band on her hair. Evarist and Izac went to that area mention someone was sucked in the game always and ends up dying in it, as Izac turns around the corner, he saw Wendy was on the tree lying, was about to die.

On Evarist on the other hand, he was still catching up to Izac since Eva and Izac didn't knew who it was, the monster was doing to eat Wendy, but then two shots we're heard nearby with a shout of 'RapidFire' The monster collapsed into a card, as Wendy was still shocked by it, fainted a while. Eva and Izac went up and looked at her, "New avatar... Let me see is she's WendyAiko I see...", Eva smiles at the girl, she's the first and only one who survived by a monster without a minutes time, for the others, some of them die from falling, and becomes a monster lunch, but for Wendy, she's lucky to be saved.

Wendy was awake now, she notice she was on a soft and cold bed, with a white blanket on her, a fan spinning slowly, an unknown light appears beside her, she was still dizzy but then her eye clears the man's image, yellow hair, blue eyes, a black patch, with some kind of military suit. Izac, stares at her, like a newborn baby or something, he squad down as Wendy got up dizzily, don't know what happen, she fell onto the bed again, "Who... am I? Where am... I? Who... are you?" Wendy asked with a soft tone sound, "You have no where to go... This is the only place... where someone saved you from a monster..." Izac touched she face softly, it was smooth, she was like a Cinderella right now. More important, Wendy lost all of her memories after she was slammed onto the tree by the monster.

"Who are you... stranger?"

"I'm just a normal guy, named Izac..."

"Izac... where am I... Most importantly... how I ended up here?"

"You mean... you don't know young lady?" Izac didn't mention the people got sucked in lost their memories, but no... Evarist pops out from no where with medicines in his hands, "So you lost your memories Milady? Well eat some medicines, you seem to be dizzy right?" Evarist asked Wendy, while Izac is looking after her, she got confused, holds her head, "Just tell me... how I get in here... and who am I...", "You're an unknown light who traveled here by your own computer... Then the game named Unlight you always play sucked you in... you then lost your memories when a monster attack you... So..!" Evarist slams the glass of water onto the side table, "You're stuck in here until you die..." Wendy shocked, ran out of bed to the door, Izac and Eva both got hold of both her hands, "No! I can't live here! Bring me back to my light!" Wendy shouted, trying to get out of their hands, Eva and Izac both slams Wendy to the ground, giving her a sleeping medicine was hard, they both struggle for 10 minutes and the fight is over, Izac placed Wendy onto the bed again, sitting on the chair.

"Not sleeping Izac?", "Nope, I'll just look after her for the night... You can go to sleep first Eva..." Izac said, Evarist immediately went back to his room. On Izac in the other hand, he didn't knew she would forget such things, a beautiful Wendy, will only have one, he stares at her the whole night until she said something weird, "One night... With an unknown light... In the unknown darkness... With the two soulless dolls...", "Wha..." Izac just notice her sleep talking, it was unusual, it was a quote, maybe by their Goddess who made them or some tips for them to know something. "Well... You're lucky little woman... For being alive..." Izac said, he took a nap before morning stirkes.

Evarist was making breakfast while Wendy got down from the staircases, "Well good morning young lady..." Blau suddenly pops out from no where, "Who are you?", "Don't you remember me? I'm the one who teach people to play Unlight...", "Blau, Wendy has lost her memories... Just don't tell her that..." Evarist told Blau, he understands him. Then Blau prepared tea for them as Wendy sat down on the chair while Eva placed the food onto the table, "Eat up... You need stamina to live on..." Eva said blushed for a while and sat on other chair beside her. "I don't know how I ended up in here...", "Well because the monster slam you onto the tree and your head has problems I guess..." Evarist told her.

"So who are you..?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Evarist, you can call me Eva if you want to..."

"And I'm Blau... Nice to meet you Wendy...", "You know my name?" She asked, "Yup, we can know the people who got sucked in is who...", "..." Wendy went silent, her head then looked down. "What's the matter?" Evarist picked her head up, she blushed at him, "But... Why I'm the unknown light... who got sucked in?" She asked Evarist who don't know what is she saying, "Eva... We need to go to work...", "Coming!" Evarist replied Izac, he reach into his pocket and took something, "Here, you need this if you're outside alone..." He handed his gun to her, "O-ok..." Wendy took it as Evarist waved goodbye and went off to work.

"Well, it seems you need to know more of us here..." Blau said to the unknown light, "Here is a book of information... You can read it now..." Blau handed the book to Wendy to read it, she first read about Evarist, the Reichs Ritter, then Izac the War Hound. Rood and Melen then walks down from the stairs, looking at a new doll who was reading a book, "Well hi Melen and Rood, I hope Rood is playing with your skirt as usual...", "Shut up Blau, I'm not into skirts..." Rood talks back, Melen turns to the unknown light, walks up to her and grab her hand and force her to get up, "Well well isn't it a new doll... you're beautiful as always", Melen, not believing he kissed her, deeply kissing her as Wendy was cornered to the wall, "Well... You're-", Rood smack Melen's butt with his whip, hardly as he turned around, "Why you Rood!", "You're the one to talk, stop kissing her would you! She just fainted again!" Rood slashes Melen again, making some wounds, "This is your-", "Rood... Melen... For now stop fighting..." Blau got in, both of them finally stopped, then Blau took Wendy back onto her bed, hoping her to wake up soon before Evarist and Izac come back.

Author: Done... I hope you guys can give me ideas to improve my writing skills, so now see ya in the next chapter for another action coming up with Wendy and Wilhelm!

Evarist: Oh gosh... I was just hoping to kiss Wendy...

Izac: No Eva... OAO...

Blau: Well... Wendy is certainly a brave woman doll if you ask me...

Rood: I prefer my skirt than Wendy's... Wait what I'm saying!

Melen: Man... I wish for a more deeper story than this...

Wendy: STOP WHINING YOU GUYS! Continue on Chapter 2 guys, see ya! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Hiya! Well... I'm a bit with this fiction, so if any of you are reading my Pretty Rhythm Fiction, I'll get right on track after I found my freedom... So let's go!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN UNLIGHT AND CHARACTER EVARIST, IZAC, OR ANYONE FROM UNLIGHT! IT BELONGS TO A JAPANESE OPERATION STUDIO TECHWAY! AND WENDYAIKO MY AVATAR IS THE ONLY THING I OWN HERE!

Chapter 2: Bonds of Blood

Wendy woke up from her slumber after an hour. Blau, Rood and Melen was asleep, she then sneaky went outside to explore around, she closed the door slowly and went out alone. Another man image is on top of Evarist's house roof, he followed her, without her knowing him, he is a bit shy to meet her because of the bonds with Mary... Well Wilhelm doesn't want it to be broken up does he? If so he wears a white mask and follows her. Wendy though she would find something else, but then she saw someone training, a muscular guy with his knives, hitting a fake doll, wearing his black headband like, Leon. As Wendy was looking at him, a guy abducted her by making her faint again, Wilhelm saw him, he looks like Marseus with a red mask, but Leon rushed in first, "Who are you kidnapping a girl?!", "Oh me... I'm just taking her back too-", "Liar!" Wilhelm pops out from no where, stabbing the guy with his sword making him die immediately, "Wilhelm?" Leon was surprised he would be here saving HER instead of Mary, "What is it? I was just saving her... Don't get the wrong idea man..." Wilhelm replied, frowning at Leon and took Wendy up, "Well... I must get her back to Evarist and Izac..." Wilhelm said carrying her back, "Wait... Give this to her... Just say is in her pocket..." Leon handed Wilhelm a knife, and then he walked away.

After Wilhelm putted Wendy back onto the bed, Wilhelm immediately gone out and cough out blood since he is sick as a pie with no jam in it. He hates he's blood somehow... Evarist and Izac came back home immediately as he heard some woman got kidnapped but saved, "Wendy! Is Wendy back?!" Izac and Eva rushed up the staircase as they both saw Rood, Blau, Melen and Wendy are sleeping soundly, Evarist checks Wendy up, "She's fine... At least she's not hurt..." Evarist said walks away, leaving Izac walk off the last. Evarist knew it was Wilhelm because there was a blood on Wendy's shirt, and he knew a guy who likes blood... Wilhelm is the only one he knows who had more blood and kinda likes blood, Evarist went down to cook for dinner and Izac was doing his documents, Melen went to fix the light bolt, Blau went down to make some tea while Rood is trying on a new skirt =_=" "Well if Wendy is that weak, why she gone out in the first place..?" Wilhelm asked himself, decided he should be telling Wendy something after dinner. Everyone ate dinner already, Wendy was sitting outside the house looking at the sky, "The sky looks fine... No flaws-", "But a bloody moon..." Wilhelm points the red moon to Wendy, she nods, looking at Wilhelm, then she remembers, "The Death Man, Wilhelm...", "What is it?", "Is just that I'm not use to your blood..."

"My blood? Well I have lots of blood... But I'm not a vampire of course..."

"So you're called the Death Man... Your blood is as red as an apple... Like a blood bath..."

"So you like BLOOD?"

"Not quite... I hate to lose nor see people lose blood... Is disgusting... Most importantly I might die from blood lost..."

"Well, is not easy to have blood lost missy... Well you guys come in and have tea..." Blau invited them, "I'll pass..." Wilhelm declines, but Wendy got in, but Wilhelm need Wendy to come out again after that. Wendy drank her tea happily, seeing Evarist, Izac and the others happy makes Wendy feel sad about her family who lost her, "What's the matter Wendy?" Rood asked the girl who was sad, she hide her image as she was sad, so sad. Evarist and Izac comfort her, "Well... I know you're lonely... But this is the only fate you are in here..." Evarist explained, "Anyways we won't let you go and die at all, so no need to worry..." Izac followed up, "Really?", "Yes..." They both said, Wendy walks away, outside to meet Wilhelm again. Wilhelm was waiting for her quite long, he moved a bit for Wendy i have space to sit, "Well... You're cute than I though...", "Wha... wait what are you pla-" Wendy sneezed, it was colder than her house, because is darker than her country, Wilhelm placed his blue jacket onto her, "Is it fine?", "Sure.. Wendy... do you know what to do and what to see when you die?", "W-what?", "A pool of blood... somehow a person is on it..." Wilhelm said, putted his hands onto Wendy's back, "Well... Death is death... no way people could be alive after death?" Wendy asked, "Well, you might just ask Grunwald for that information...", "Who is that?", "Grunwald, a.k.a. Black Prince..." Wilhelm took the book on her hand and flipped the page about Grunwald, "He's partner is Blaise...", "So who is your partner?" Wendy asked curiously, doom, is a girl and he doesn't want her to know... "Maybe... Let's sleep now... Is getting late..." Wilhelm suggested, then brings Wendy to her bed and sleep, hoping she forgets about that partner thing.

"Wendy... Wake up rise and shine..." Wilhelm shakes Wendy up, she woke up and saw Wilhelm, blushed, "Whats the matter?", "Wilhelm I... Just..." Wendy blushed even more, but then Wilhelm placed his hand on Wendy's head, "You're fine... Then why your face is as red as your hair?" He asked her, surprisingly, Wendy have feelings to Wilhelm =,=" Well Evarist then opens the door, seeing Wendy and Wilhelm, "Is Wendy sick?", "Nope... Somethings wrong with her..." Wilhelm looks at Evarist, took some of his old clothes and threw it to Wendy, "Wear these... you might be cold right?" Evarist said, Wendy looking at them, "This is your old clothes?" Wendy asked him, "Yes... We are former Regiment, somehow having these clothes in the start...", Evarist said to her, "Regiment...", "What is it Wilhelm..?", "Nothing Milady..." Wilhelm replied as he walked away, Evarist also walked away, then Wendy changed her outfit, she doesn't like pants, so she took a scissors and turn it to a tight mini skirt.

As Wendy got down, Blau was making tea, "Well good morning missy... I assume you had a great sleep yesterday..." Blau said pouring rose tea into the cup, "Now let's drink tea for now missy..." Blau said giving her a chair, "Thanks..." Wendy sat on it, no, everyone arrives to the table and eat, "Well today we don't have work Eva", "Yup... Is best to rest for the day", "Maybe helping Rood choose a skirt?", "Wait what Blau!" Everyone is having fun, accept for Wendy, 'Whats this feeling... Is like the world... Is going round... and round...' As Wendy was just about to hit the table, Wilhelm caught her in time, "Wendy are you fine..?", "Wendy-sama...", "Wendy, whats the matter..?" Everyone asked her, her eyes became violet, "I... I..!", "Slack out of it Wendy!" Wilhelm smacks Wendy a few times, Wendy is still out of control, "Wendy, wake up! Don't let the demon get you! Wendy!"

"What is this..? This feeling..?" Wendy's soul was in some kind of world, but... "Well you know... Blood is my favorite!" Wendy's human becomes insane, took a knife and stabs Wilhelm a lot of times, Evarist, Izac, Blau, Melen and Rood, force her to stop stabbing Wilhelm, "She gone nuts!", "No! Someone is controlling her! Get hold of her!" They pushed her outside not to damage the inside, pinning her down with their weapons, "Sorry Wendy! You need to save yourself!" Evarist said pinning her down tightly. Wendy's soul cried, "I will!" Wendy was running in some kind of bloody place, then, she finally got to a dead end, "Wha..." Wendy saw, is the one Wilhelm said, someone was laying on a pool of blood, blonde hair... Red gothic dress, Wendy gone to check on her, "Are you fine miss?" She asked turn her around, green blood... "Hey! Hey wake up!" Wendy shakes her up, she woke up, "I'm fine dummy...", "You're not! Come on..." Wendy said got her up and walked, "So who are you?", "Donita...", "Why your blood is green?", "I guess is because we are modified..." Donita explains, "I guess we are here..." Donita pointed at the light, but she pushed Wendy out there, back to her body.

The Wendy doll body has calm down, everyone looks at her and then she woke up on the grass, "Where... am I...", "You're awake!" Everyone hugs her at the same time, she blushed as she pushed everyone away... "Wendy, you're not hurt?", "What happen in that slumber?", "Missy, do you need tea right now?", everyone asked her, "Well... I'm fine..." But then she saw Wilhelm lying on the wall with blood, "Wilhelm!" Wendy rushed to him immediately, "You alright?" She had forgotten about what she did just awhile, but Wilhelm doesn't want to tell her or it will hurt her feelings, "I'm fine..." Wilhelm said got up and went to the bathroom, Wendy, looking at him, the blood bonds between them haven fully unleashed, seeing Wilhelm like that, Wendy rushes to the bathroom as well, then Wilhelm pulls her in without warning, locks the door, slamming Wendy onto the wall, "Wendy... You did see that girl right?", "You mean in that hell?", "Yes... Next time, don't go closer to her, she's dangerous..." Wilhelm explains, kisses her a lot of time, "Wil... helm...", "Well... The bonds of that blood is finally out..." He said pointing at his wound, gone, in a blink of an eye, Wendy didn't know that he kissed her so the wound would heal up on that only time. "Well, let's go out now...", "Sure..." Wendy said walks out and continues their breakfast... So the bonds between Wendy and Wilhelm is finally unleashed!

Author: Well... Is kinda messy, I hope everyone likes it! Now for the next chapter, is about Wendy, Evarist and Izac! They are going to train together! So see ya for the next chapter guys!

Evarist: I guess this chapter has too much blood...

Izac: Wilhelm damn you!

Blau: Well I hope Rood has a nicer skirt than Wendy's

Rood: Wait what Blau?!

Melen: Wilhelm... Stole my role...

Wilhelm: Who... wait why you guys whining about me now? O.o?

Wendy: Just forget them Wilhelm... Now let's continue to the chapter 3 shall we?

All: Fine... =_="


End file.
